Recently, the memory capacity of a digital camera, etc., remarkably increases. The increase of the memory capacity enables a digital camera to store a large amount of image data in a memory. On the other hand, an operation and a time needed for a user to search a desired image also increases together with the increase of the memory capacity.
Accordingly, when, for example, the user searches a desired image from a large amount of image data in the memory, the user needs to display large pieces of image data on the liquid crystal display of the digital camera and to visually check those pieces of image data.
An example of a technology that makes such checking easy, patent literature 1 discloses an image-pickup system. According to this image-pickup system, image data picked up by a digital camera is sent to a monitor device for image checking through a wireless LAN and is displayed on the monitor device.